21 October 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-10-21 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Billy Bragg covering Love's Seven & Seven Is. *Peel plays a track from the Pixies covering Paul Butterfield Blues Band's Born In Chicago. *Peel reads out the winners of a competition to win one of the Shamen's 200 copies of En-Tact and complains that all the winners are blokes from the south, except for one who lives in Birmingham. *Peel plays a track from the Happy Mondays covering John Kongos' Tokoloshe Man. *Peel plays a track from the Misunderstood covering Elmore James' Shake Your Moneymaker. *Peel mentions Thomas and Alexandra are taking part in a school theatre competition in London. *Peel plays a track from Jackson Browne covering the Incredible String Band's First Girl I Loved. Sessions *Colon only session, recorded 3rd July 1990, repeat, first broadcast 31 July 1990. *Stereo MCs only session, recorded 9th October 1990. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Grynner: Get Out De Way (Slow Road Version) (album - Illegal Tender) ICE @''' *Lard: Can God Fill Teeth? (album - The Last Temptation Of Reid) Alternative Tentacles '''@ *Stereo MCs: Lost In Music (session) *Pale Saints: 'Baby Maker (12 inch EP-Half Life)' (4AD) $''' *Brutal Bill & Anthony Acid: What Has Been Joined (By God) (12" - (It's Got Me) In A Spell / What Has Been Joined (By God)) City Limits '''@ $''' *Billy Bragg: Seven & Seven Is (v/a 2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra *Colon: 'Disco Bar' (session) '''$ *Jerry Mhlanga: Obhokweni (v/a album - Township) Trojan World *Delta Angel: 'This Confusion-Lone Ranger Mix (12 inch)' (Profile) (JP: 'It's a kind of embroidered sleeve. From now on I expect all my records to be delivered in embroidered sleeves, I think it looks rather attractive.') '@''' ''$ *Babes In Toyland: 'Vomit Heart (LP-Spanking Machine)' (Twin Tone) $''' *African Head Charge: 'Cattle Herder's Chant (LP-Songs Of Praise)' (On-U Sound) '''@ $''' *Stereo MCs: The Other Side (session) *Pixies: Born In Chicago (v/a 2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra *Shamen: Lightspan-Renegade Soundwave Remix (album - En-Tact) One Little Indian (DJ edition, limited to 200 copies) '''@ #''' *Ballou Canta & Soukouss-Stars: Si Tu Me Vois (album - Ballou Canta & Soukouss-Stars) Saxone-Music (Peel mistakenly calls the artist Canta Ballou) *Therapy?: 'Meat Abstract (7 inch)' (Multifuckingnational) (Peel thinks it is the double A side, 'Punishment Kiss', due to confusing labelling) '''$ £''' *Moody Boys: 'Free (EP-Journey Into Dubland)' (XL Recordings) '''$ £''' *(phone interview with Nicky Smith of Colon) '''$ *Colon: 'Corno' (session) $''' *Intelligent Hoodlum: Back To Reality (album - Intelligent Hoodlum) A&M *Youth Of Today: 'Envy (7 inch-clear vinyl)' (Revelation) '''# *Mr. Monday: Inflating Plastic Explodable (v/a album - Live At The Brain) Brainiak *Happy Mondays: Tokoloshe Man (v/a 2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra £''' *Stereo MCs: Going Back To The Wild (session) *Icky Joey: Zara (7") C/Z '''# £''' *Misunderstood: Shake Your Money Maker (12" - Golden Glass) Time Stood Still *Orb: Into The Fourth Dimension: Essenes Beyond Control (12" - Little Fluffy Clouds) Big Life *Colon: 'Top Quality Sturdy Bargains' (session) '''# *Purple Gang: Granny Takes A Trip (7") Big T *Public Enemy: Can't Do Nuttin' For Ya Man (7") Def Jam *Telescopes: Everso (7") Creation *Atavistic: An Anguish Of Moments (album - Vanishing Point) Deaf (Peel was supposed to play Vanishing Point) *Inspiral Carpets: Weakness (12" - Island Head E.P.) Mute *Stereo MCs: Scene Of The Crime (session) *''(JP: 'I'm a great fan of sumo wrestling on television. For a couple of years, it was quite fashionable: not quite sure that it's so fashionable now. I like it for lots of reasons, one of them being that it makes me feel positively svelte and actually really rather lovely and easy on the eye. Nobody else has actually confirmed this for me, but it does make me feel slightly better when I look at these chaps. In the last basha that was televised, I can never remember the names of the participants, which is embarassing, because I want to be able to trot them off and really impress you, But there was a Yokozuna who kind of disgraced himself by losing more contests than he won. If you do that, you have to kind of volunteer for oblivion, is my understanding of it. You have to kind of...go to the governing body of the sport as it were, and apply to be sacked. It's terribly grim, and I wonder what became of him, because he's a man I rather liked when I heard him being interviewed...I mention all of this because there's a track from a seven inch EP on Bath Records of Madison, Wisconsin...The Garlic Boys, and this is called 'Yokozuna'.)'' *Garlic Boys: 'Yokozuna (EP)' (Public Bath) #''' *Jackson Browne: First Girl I Loved (v/a 2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra *Happy Flowers: I'm The Stupid One (album - I Crush Bozo) Homestead '''@ *Poor Righteous Teachers: Self-Styled Wisdom (12" - Holy Intellect / Self-Styled Wisdom) Profile @''' *Colon: 'Sex Cadet' (session) '''# *Tropical Moon: Jungle House (12" - Love Is A Mystery) Big Beat @''' *Half Man Half Biscuit: Our Tune (7" - Let's Not / Our Tune) Probe Plus '''@ *Eddie Lang: Have To Change Keys To Play These Blues (shared LP with Lonnie Johnson - Blue Guitars) Parlophone *Earwig: Both Of Us Screaming (12" - Hardly) La-Di-Da Tracks marked $''' on '''File 1. Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1-2) best of peel vol 15 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 *3) 1990-10-xx Peel Show LE086 *4) 020A-B7443XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *5) john-peel-26b-1990 ;Length *1) Part 1 - 00:46:11 (from 10:23) *2) Part 2 - 00:45:23 (to 18:12) *3) 1:00:40 (until 0:40:00) (to 6:38, from 26:07 unique) *4) 3:00:25 *5) 46:25 (22:43-37:24) (31:28-35:35 unique) ;Other *1-2) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 15 *3) Created from LE086 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Recordings at the British Library *5) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 26 1990 ;Available *1-2) Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *3) Mooo *4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7443/1) *5) no longer available Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment